mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
List of released episodes
The following is a list of all Mystery Science Theater 3000 episodes released for home media. To date, episodes of MST3K have been released on both VHS and DVD, as well as various digital formats. Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie and The Brain That Wouldn't Die are the only two episodes to have seen any kind of release on Blu-ray (the movie in a combo pack and "Brain" as a bonus on the film's release), though the complete revival season is planned to be released on the format. Solo episodes and box sets up to Volume 12 were distributed by Rhino Entertainment. The 20th Anniversary Edition and after are distributed by Shout! Factory. Additionally, Shout! has begun to re-release the Rhino volumes starting with Volume 1, renamed "Volume I" for the Shout release. Digital formats include Amazon Instant Video, iTunes, VUDU and directly from Shout!, RiffTrax and MST3K.com. If the episode appeared in a set, the volume number is included after the name of the episode. How the page format works In print releases - those still available direct from distributors - will appear in bold. Pending, confirmed releases will also be in bold with the release date noted next to the name of the DVD (or other format) volume. In general, Shout! releases are still in print and will fall into this category. Out-of-print releases - those no longer being sold or produced by distributors (Shout! or Rhino) - will appear in normal text. As Rhino has lost the rights to further distribute MST3K episodes, all Rhino releases (save for those later re-released by Shout!) fall into this or the discontinued category. VHS releases are also in this category, for obvious reasons. Discontinued releases - releases which were sold only for a limited time, or whose production was stopped early for various reasons - will appear in italics. Unreleased content - content which has never been released in any form of home video - will appear in strikethrough text. Notes *The Amazing Colossal Man was released on VHS, but was later recalled due to licensing issues with the film. To date it is the only MST3K episode released on VHS which was not later released on DVD. *Godzilla vs. Megalon, released in Volume 10, was recalled after release due to licensing issues with the film. A new "Volume 10.2" was released with The Giant Gila Monster in place of Godzilla vs. Megalon. *Those looking for the 20th Anniversary Edition will find it listed here as "Volume 13" for the sake of table layout. *Similarly, the 25th Anniversary Edition is listed here as "Volume 28". *Speaking of which, the 20th Anniversary Edition came in limited and unlimited editions. The limited edition included two bonuses, a tin container for the DVD set and a figurine of Crow T. Robot. *Volume 16 also came in a limited edition which was packaged with a figurine of Tom Servo. The regular edition is now available. *Volume 19 has a limited edition release, this time featuring a Gypsy figurine. *Volume 21: MST3K vs Gamera had a limited edition release in a tin container. Both the limited and the regular editions are out of print since Shout Factory no longer holds the rights to distribute the Gamera series in the U.S. *Shout Factory has announced that Volume 14 has gone out of print due to the loss of rights to the film Soultaker. Releases by season KTMA (Season 0) It was thought unlikely that the KTMA Season would ever see any commercial releases, but the change in MST3K's ownership has possibly changed this. Best Brains had said the season would never see release, even if they did have the rights which were believed to be owned by KTMA's successor station, WUCW. However, Joel Hodgson indicated during the Kickstarter campaign that as part of a funding stretch goal he may be working to regain the rights to the episodes. Best Brains has said in the past that broadcast masters of all KTMA episodes exist, so the releases are possible. Shout Factory would still have to acquire movie rights, meaning the release of certain episodes (like the Gamera shows) would remain problematic. On Friday, November 25, 2016, Joel released missing K01 and K02 to the VHK service for all backers of the MST3K Kickstarter who got digital MST3K episodes as a reward, making them the first KTMA episodes ever to be released officially in any way. With the fan circulated tapes this means only one KTMA episode, K03, is still considered missing. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 See also * List of DVD releases * List of VHS releases * List of Blu-ray releases * List of Laserdisc releases Category:MST3K Category:Browse